Hints Through Shadow Clones
by Xrangermwen6
Summary: Naruto has to leave for the day to go on a mission. Sasuke asks to borrow a shadow clone and goes through with his plan of sending hints through them. Serious, nose bleeding, mad blushing, and embarrassing hints. Warning: May imply bdsm and is not for the easily embarrassed.


Hints Through Shadow Clones

* * *

Naruto has to leave for the day to go on a mission. Sasuke asks to borrow a shadow clone and goes through with his plan of sending hints through them. Serious, nose bleeding, mad blushing, and embarrassing hints. Warning: May imply bdsm and is not for the easily embarrassed.

* * *

Me – *Running* _Damn it, I knew I should've woke up earlier. I can make it just fine to a eleven o'clock meeting but I'm always late to anything earlier. I just hope Naruto is running late too... _*Crash*

Shizune – Sorry! I'm in a rush!

Me – Wait! Do you know if Naruto and Sakura are still here?

Shizune – Sorry, but they left about a half hour ago. I got to go. *Runs away*

Me – Well, guess I'll have to do it. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All rights to Naruto belong to their respective owners.

* * *

A hand silenced the alarm clock as it sounded 10:00 am. The blonde sat up and rubbed his eyes. The sleeping Uchiha next to him simply rolled over to the other side of the bed and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Come on now, wakey wakey, I've got a mission this morning." Naruto said while he poked at the jumbled mass that is Sasuke Uchiha.

"You do, I don't, call in sick." A mumbling responds from the mass underneath the sheets.

"You know I can't do that Sasuke, I've skipped enough missions for you. That and this mission was a special request from Tsunade as well as Sakura. Besides, they'll know that I'm not really sick." Naruto yanked the sheet away to reveal a shirtless Sasuke. The Uchiha simply curled up further into a ball.

"Hahaha you should see yourself in the morning sometimes Sasuke. So much like an...uke."

Naruto quickly pulled a clean shirt over himself and scurried out the bedroom as Sasuke yelled back in defense.

Of course, in the processes of yelling, Sasuke got an idea. He practically jumped out of the bed and ran to the living room. "Let me have one of your shadow clones."

"What? why?" Naruto gave a confused look back.

"Because, you can be on your mission and be here with me at the same time." Sasuke responded

"Sasuke, you know that it takes a lot chakra to both perform and maintain the jutsu. It isn't as easy as it looks" Naruto flung on his jacket and went to grab his headband.

"For you it is, you have a large reserve of chakra. You can maintain the jutsu easily. Don't try to snake your way out of this. I just need to borrow a shadow clone. Just one. Please?" Sasuke pleaded with puppy eyes.

Naruto caved in. "Alright Sasuke, just one, kage bushin no jutsu." A second Naruto appeared, to which Sasuke quickly grabbed and dragged into the bedroom.

"Thank Naruto!, have fun on your mission." Sasuke shouted back before slamming the bedroom door close.

Naruto just shook his head, put on his headband, and headed towards the mission meeting spot.

:

Naruto was sent on a low ranking mission for Tsunade. A more of a personal favor asked by Tsunade really. She needed local herbs and plants but didn't have the time to go out collecting them herself. Sakura was there to identify the plants and gather them. Naruto was in essential on escort duty for a person who...didn't really need to be escorted. Considering all of this he was mainly lazing around. Sakura ran from spot to spot gather herbs in a carefree manner while Naruto trailed behind daydreaming.

_At least this is better than going on a weeklong mission into another village._ Naruto thought to himself. Jumping into a tree to look overhead, he closed his eyes and let the light wind blow through the forest. Just then miles away in Naruto's apartment. Sasuke was just about ready to go ahead with his little idea.

:

With the blinds closed, the bedroom was dark and the sound of heavy breathing can be heard. Twirling the key in his hand, Sasuke chuckled to himself at what he had done. On the bed was Naruto's shadow clone who was naked, blindfolded, and panting for breath. "I think it's time for you to disperse and give the original Naruto a hint into what's going on." In a puff of smoke the clone dispersed. "Now then Naruto, what else should I do to you." Sasuke was enjoying every moment of this.

:

Naruto fell right out of the tree he was in and onto the ground face first with a huge blush across his face. Sakura came rushing over to see if he was alright.

"Naruto, what on earth were you doing up there? Are you alright? Oh jess your nose is bleeding. Did you fall face first?" Sakura pull out a handkerchief and held it up to Naruto's nose trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm...alright...I'm alright Sakura." Naruto tried to say as he held the handkerchief to stop his bleeding nose.

"Are you sure?" A confused look on Sakura's face.

"Yes, I'm alright. I just...zoned out and daydreamed a little too much." Naruto tried to explain as he held back his blush. "Don't worry about me."

"Alright then, don't scare me like that Naruto." Sakura stood up and made her way back to the plant she was trying to carefully work on.

Naruto kept the handkerchief to his nose while trying to make sense of what just happened. The information he got from his dispersed clone nearly made him faint from blood loss. He could hardly hold back his blush and his bleeding nose as he thinks about what Sasuke had been doing to his clone. He also noticed that he only got one fourth his chakra back when the clone dispersed which meant Sasuke had his shadow clone make another and intended to keep this game up. _When I get home, I swear Sasuke, you are going to get it._ Naruto steadied himself on a tree and began thinking of ways to get back at Sasuke. Along with ways of stopping his nose from bleeding every time Sasuke sends a clone his way.

:

Sasuke laughed as he swung the whip back and forth. He was enjoying every moment of controlling Naruto's shadow clone. Rope crisscrossed him, along with his legs forced apart and his ass in the air. Only muffled screams through a gag and Sasuke's laughter can be heard in the room. "Well I think it's about time to sent Naruto another little hint of what's going on here. How about you? Do you think we should send him another hint?" The muffled response only made Sasuke grin. "You can disperse now..." With that, the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Now Naruto, what should I do to you next..."

:

Naruto leaned back against the tree and tilted his head up. He held a new handkerchief to his nose and hoped that it wouldn't be soaked in blood like the last one. He tried his best to cover up his blush across his face so that Sakura wouldn't see the state he was in. _Whips, ropes, and gags need to be part of the revenge. _Naruto made a mental note and kept his head tilted back.

:

Sasuke was surprised how loud a person could scream through a gag as he let a stream of hot wax run down the exposed back of Naruto's shadow clone.

:

Naruto was surprised he hasn't died from blood loss through his nose as he tilted his head back again. _He is still forcing my clones to make more. This is going to be rough._

:

The mission took much longer than expected since Sakura had to stop and make sure Naruto was still conscious every 45 minutes or so. Naruto stumbled around trying to maintain his balance the best he can as the two walked back to the village. He couldn't believe some of the things Sasuke has done to his clones. They had carried out almost every last fantasy he wanted to do. He was paying the price though. Mainly through the sheer exhaustion that keeps adding up as each clone dissipates.

They finally entered the village gates as Sakura turned to face Naruto. "Hey, why don't you head home, I can deliver everything to Tsunade anyways."

"You sure Sakura?" A tired Naruto responded

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Sakura smiled. "Oh and Naruto, next time if you want to take the day off because of Sasuke, just have him call us and I'm sure we can arrange a day off for you." Sakura stuck out her tongue at a shocked Naruto as she ran off.

Just then another clone dispersed and Naruto was floored immediately with this one. _Damn you Sasuke. _However, Naruto could feel that all of his chakra had been accounted for this time. It became more and more difficult to keep track as more and more clones were made and dispersed, although he was pretty sure that this was the last clone. _Alright Sasuke, when I get home, you are going to get it. _That is of course, if Naruto had the strength to get home.

:

The door slammed opened as Naruto barged into his apartment and started shouting for his target. "SASUKE!"

"Hmm?" Was the responds from the bathroom doorway as Sasuke had just finished showering.

"You are going to get it now Sasuke! I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk or stand or sit without feeling sore for a week!" In a twist of fate, while Naruto was shouting this, he collapsed onto the floor from the exhaustion he had collected from his clones.

Sasuke stood there leaning on the bathroom doorway with a smug face. "Right...Well, talk to me after you've taken a shower. And had something to eat. And maybe eight hours of decent sleep." Sasuke simply walked back into the bedroom. He was underestimating the knuckleheaded ninja. And underestimating him was the position Naruto liked to be in. It yielded the most surprises. Naruto had actually sent in another shadow clone. He snuck into the bedroom through the window to get the trap ready. The second Sasuke closed the bedroom door behind him was when Naruto pulled the ambushed and tied him up. Even after all these years, Sasuke would still fall for the same ambush of Naruto jumping through the window and tying him up. Now what happened after...let's just say, Sasuke had to call in sick for his next couple of missions that week.

* * *

**So a couple of reviewers said that this fic was strangely similar to another fic by another writer. I was not influenced from any specific fics. I did read the fic that was supposedly similar after I wrote this and found it both similar and different from my fic. I find this a little creepy how two independent writers unknown to each other produced works with a similar plot devices. I'm chalking this up to great minds think alike.~**


End file.
